Not What I'd Expected
by sentbyfools
Summary: Buffy gets captured by a particularly nasty vampire and Angelus saves her. Set in AU world where Angelus and Angel Investigations train slayers outside the supervision of the watcher's council. Sequel to chapter 11 of "This is not a Fairytale"
1. not what i'd expected

**Title: **not what i'd expected

**Author: **uskohakuchan

**Summary: **Buffy gets captured and Angelus saves her. This is the sequel to my fic "because this is not what it looks like" which was orignally posted in my oneshot collection This is not a Fairytale. Since this fic ended up being really long, I decided not to add it to my collection and instead created a whole new story. You can read the prequel in chapter 11 of This is not a Fairytale.

**Author's Notes: **I don't usually write sex scenes, but I don't know this one just seemed...right to me. Oh and there is a reason that this is in the "Angel" and not the "Angelus" section that I may reveal in a sequel (If I ever get around to writing that).

**Dedicated to ba2006 and BelovedSlayer for reviewing almost every chapter of This is not a Fairytale. It's really appreciated! Also dedicated to ode to melancholy because I was thinking about the evils of clowns when I wrote this. And no, that is not a joke.**

* * *

Buffy twiddled her stake between her fingers. She was _so_ bored. _Where were all the vampires this week? _She hadn't staked more than one or two vamps a night since last Tuesday.

"Here little vampire! Come out! Come out, wherever you are! I promise not to bite," she yelled as she walked between the crumbling tombstones. She kept her ears and eyes peeled for any answering noises or movement, but after fifteen minutes of silence, Buffy sighed and decided to call it a night.

"What a waste!" she muttered, heading for the exit. She was supposed to be meeting Faith for ice-cream, anyways, and she was craving some frozen comfort.

Before she could take a step out of the cemetery, a large object cracked across her head and she went down.

Her attacker leaned down and brushed the hair out of her face. "Yes, what a waste."

Lifting Buffy into his arms, he carried her out of the cemetery.

*******************

Buffy woke up to her skull being split in two. She knew immediately that she was not at the hotel. Buffy nearly laughed; she doubted that anyone at Angel Investigations would chain her up. Well, maybe Angelus, but he probably wouldn't crack open her head first.

She tried to keep her breathing steady while she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to get a read on the situation she was in, but all she could make out was a door and some candles. The pain in her head blurred her vision and she cursed inwardly.

Buffy amended that thought quickly when a voice to left of her spoke.

"It looks like my little pet's awakened!"

She grimaced. "I don't know about the pet part, but I am wide awake."

The voice let out a low chuckle and Buffy took that moment to assess her surroundings. She assumed she was in a basement as the room had no windows and stone encased candles lined the walls. There was a door, but a gate stood in front of it and the firelight glanced off of its large padlock and chain.

"You're a fiery one, aren't you?"

"I've been told," she snapped back, trying to crane her neck to see him. The chains didn't provide much give and turning her neck was difficult.

"Yes, I know all about you, slayer. I know your habits, your friends, I even know all about that boss of yours. A slayer working for a vampire; how…fitting."

Buff y swallowed. She'd been hoping he hadn't known that. Now the chances of Angelus surprising him had drastically lowered, along with her chances of escaping on her own. If he knew about Angelus, he knew all about her training and her abilities.

"Well, you know what else is fitting…my foot in your skull," she bit out, testing the strength of the chains. They were strong; she doubted she could break free of them without hurting herself.

The owner of the voice finally materialized before her and Buffy flinched. Angelus had told her stories about older vampires whose faces were frozen in their vampire visages, but she had never seen one up close. His eyes were yellow and sunken into his skull. His skin was plated and sharp. His teeth were the most vampiric, though. She'd never seen canines that long. He reminded Buffy of a saber tooth tiger.

"Are you scared, little slayer?" he asked, walking to the right of her. She couldn't see what he was doing but she could hear the sound of metal on metal.

"Now, you're going to make me laugh," Buffy replied, testing the chains again. If only her feet weren't manacled, she could kick him out and then worry about slipping off the chains.

The vampire reappeared before here, a wicked looking thin bladed knife in one hand and a scalpel in the other. He dragged the knife across her chest, deftly cutting away her shirt and bra. Buffy's eyes widened, and she finally realized the severity of her situation.

"No, little slayer, I'm going to make you scream."

*******************

Angelus glanced around the lobby as he walked down the stairs. Fred and Wes were talking quietly in a corner, Gunn was polishing a sword at the front desk, and Xander was arguing with Cordy. That left only Faith and Buffy unaccounted for, which he didn't worry about. They were supposed to be out patrolling and they usually stopped for a snack afterwards.

"Hey, dead boy! Would you please tell Cordelia that yes, reading Cosmo does make her an idiot," Xander called when Angelus crossed the room.

He ignored Xander and walked over to Fred and Wes. They looked up when he approached and he scowled. Buffy was making him more human by the day. It was only yesterday that she'd complained about his soundless footsteps and now he was walking loud enough for normal humans to hear.

"Um, Angelus, are you okay?" Wesley asked tentatively.

He straightened his face, realizing he was still scowling. Wes was still wary of him despite their years of business together and Angelus didn't want him to freak out over one angry look. He actually liked Wesley, and he truly appreciated his company.

"I'm fine. Is there any paperwork from the last raid?"

Wes relaxed and walked over into the back study. He reentered the lobby a minute later with a stack of papers about eight inches high.

"This is from the last two raids, plus two weeks' worth of reports on demon and vampire movements in the area," he said, handing Angelus the stack. He took off his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt, before continuing, "And that reminds me, Buffy and Faith have been reporting an extreme lack of vampires during their patrols recently and Lorne's heard some rumors that a new vampire has moved into town. I'm worried that we may have a master vampire on our hands."

Angelus grunted. It was nothing he couldn't handle. The last "master" vampire that had tried to encroach on his territory had ended up impaled on a pipe. He headed into his office, determined to finish up the paperwork before Buffy and Faith got back.

It was two hours later when Faith showed up. Angelus frowned when he saw she was alone.

"Hey, Angelus, Buffy didn't show up at the ice cream place. Did she come back early?"

He shook his head negatively. "What is it?" he asked when he saw her frown.

"Well this vamp before I slayed him was going on about Michaelmas being on the hunt for my blonde friend, but isn't that like a holiday or something…"

Faith's words trailed off. Angelus was already gone.

*******************

Buffy could barely keep her eyes open, which she supposed was why the vamp had stopped. The last time she'd passed out, he'd been pissed, complaining about how, in his time, slayers had been more "resilient."

"Is my little slayer in pain? Or does she want some more?" he asked, patting her on her knee. Buffy flinched as his hand brushed the gash he'd made in her thigh when he'd taken the scalpel and sliced from her hip to her knee.

Buffy used all her strength to spit at him. He laughed and removed a hook off of his tray of "toys."

"So, little slayer still wants to play, hmm?"

Buffy screamed as he shoved the hook into her shoulder.

*******************

"Where is he, Merle? My patience is wearing thin, you know, and I may just start cutting off limbs if I don't get any answers?"

Merle's eyes widened as Angelus pulling the knife out of his hand and began to drag it across his fingers. _Oh god, he was going to cut off his fingers._

"No, don't. He's at the docks, in an underground spice warehouse. Oh god, I told you everything. Please don't cut off my fingers."

Angelus quickly removed the knife from Merle's hand and slipped it back into his pocket. He patted on Merle on the head in an almost fatherly gesture. "You did good, Merle, but next time you won't want to take so long to answer my questions, you got me?"

Merle nodded furiously, but Angelus was already running out the alley to his car.

Angelus cursed as he sped down the street. He should've known that Michaelmas wouldn't be able to resist the allure of two slayers in one town. He should've of expected something like this.

Angelus palmed the knife in his pocket with one hand as he steered the car with the other. If Buffy was hurt…

He grunted, driving through a red light and pushing his foot harder against the gas. He never noticed that he sliced open his own palm.

*******************

Buffy couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. Her whole body felt bruised and broken and she barely had the strength to bring air into her lungs.

Oh god, how she wanted to die.

Michaelmas was preparing to sign his name into the skin of her stomach when his door burst open, pulling the gate off its hinges and dousing out the flames of two of his candles. He smiled through his canines and opened his arms welcomingly.

"Angelus, it's been such a long time. When were you going to tell me about this delectable creature?"

Michaelmas dodged the sword that Angelus swung at him. "Now, Angelus, that was rude. See, this is why I didn't ask you about borrowing the slayer. You have no manners."

Angelus didn't respond and swung the sword again. Michaelmas was a little too slow this time and the sword cut into his left shoulder. He growled and dropped all pretense of being well-mannered. When Angelus swung again, he dived under the sword and tackled Angelus to the ground.

Buffy thought she was hallucinating. Actually, she knew she was hallucinating. She wanted to laugh but the pain in her body prevented her from doing so. Why couldn't she have hallucinated something nicer like say the vampire dying.

Well, she decided when she watched Angelus snap Michaelmas' neck; at least her hallucinations were accommodating.

She frowned when Angelus walked towards her with the sword. _Was he going to kill her now? What kind of hallucination was this?_

She was surprised when he hacked off her chains. She fell to the floor, too weak to pick herself up and too tired to care.

"Buffy, are you with me?" Angelus asked, leaning beside her. He lifted her up in his arms and she cried out in pain.

Hallucinations weren't supposed to hurt.

Buffy's eyes widened in shock and she began to cry.

"I thought-" she started, but he cut her off.

He placed her gently on the floor and looked around the room. Angelus spotted the key among Michaelmas' tray of torture devices and he fought the urge to punch a wall when he saw most of them had fresh blood on them. _Buffy's blood._

Angelus used the key to open Buffy's broken manacles. He couldn't take her to a hospital in chains and that's where she needed to go. A cursory glance told him that she had at least three broken ribs, along with multiple stab wounds and lacerations. He should've taken longer killing Michaelmas. He should've made him suffer.

He should've made him wish he hadn't touched Buffy.

When he lifted Buffy in his arms, he could tell she had a concussion. She was about to pass out when he put her in his car, but he forced her to stay awake.

"Buff, we're going to the hospital," he said to her from the front seat.

He saw Buffy's eyes widen in the rearview mirror and he grimaced.

"I can't, Angelus, I can't. Please don't make me go. Please!" she begged, trying to sit up.

"Stop it," he growled when she leaned on her broken arm and cried out in pain.

She stopped her movements, continuing to stare at him with tear filled eyes. Angelus cursed himself. He shouldn't care so much. He didn't deserve to care. He should've left her there to die and gotten a new slayer.

But he couldn't. He…liked Buffy. If he was truthful, he probably liked her as much as a demon like him could like anything. And he couldn't…no, wouldn't give her up.

When they arrived at the hospital, Angelus rushed Buffy into the ER. She was crying and trying to pull herself out of his arms, but he wouldn't have it.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

Angelus shrugged noncommittally.

"Okay, we've got a victim with multiple lacerations and stab wounds, and quite possibly a major concussion. It looks like she lost a lot of blood and she'll probably need a transfusion."

Two nurses and a doctor came out with a stretcher. Angelus lifted her onto it and she began to fight him harder.

"No, Buffy, you have to go with them," he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"Don't – don't leave me alone," she whispered, holding his hand tightly in her own.

Angelus gave her a worried look. She hadn't noticed the nurse with the needle yet, and he hoped she didn't until it was over.

To his dismay, the nurse decided to announce this information, stating, "I've got the antibiotics and I'm ready to inject."

At the word "inject", Buffy squeezed his hand harder, her eyes pleading with him. "Angel, don't let me go."

He froze at her words. _She'd called him Angel_. He looked into her eyes, trying to see…but, she had closed her eyes and was now biting her busted lip in preparation for the needle.

"Sir! Sir!" Angelus turned to the nurse. "I'm going to need you to leave now. The doctors need to work on her. This nurse will take you to the waiting room."

Angelus considered protesting, but then decided against it. It wouldn't help Buffy; not only would it most likely slow up their work, but it would probably only serve to agitate Buffy more.

Angelus allowed himself to be led to the waiting room. It was an hour later that his phone rang and recognizing the number, he picked it up.

"_Angelus, what's going on? Do you have Buffy? Is she alright?"_

Angelus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before answering, "Buffy was captured, but I rescued her and now we're at the hospital-"

"_You're at the hospital? How injured is she? Will she recover?"_

"Yes, Wesley. She'll recover. She just had a lot of injuries that I thought would be better treated in a hospital than in a hotel lobby," he replied, exasperation tingeing his voice.

He hoped that Wesley didn't notice how he had evaded the question. He really hoped that Wesley didn't ask too many more questions. He was starting to get a headache.

"_So, when should we expect you?"_

Angelus looked at the wall. Buffy was strong; he knew that, but this was a hospital. And she could get better treatment here. "Maybe tomorrow. It depends on what the doctors say."

"_You're staying there over night? What about the sunlight?"_

Angelus gave the room another glance. No windows."I think I'll be fine."

"_Well, okay. Give Buffy our best. Oh, should Faith continue patrolling?"_

"Yeah, it's safe, Wes. I'll fill out a report when I get back, but it's safe. Talk to you later."

He shut the phone and stared at the wall again. How long would it take to hear news about Buffy? Angelus suddenly understood what it felt like to have to wait an eternity. He'd lived for over two hundred and fifty years but he'd never felt the weight of time so acutely.

In the early hours of the next morning, a nurse finally came in and told him that he could see her.

"Are there windows in her room?" he asked the nurse. He gave her his most charming smile, "Only, Elizabeth doesn't like to wake up with the sun in her face and with all that's she's been through, I wouldn't want her to have to suffer that."

The nurse smiled back at him and responded flirtatiously, "I'll see what I can do."

The nurse ended up procuring Buffy a windowless room and Angelus took the elevator to her room.

When he entered, Buffy was sitting up in the bed and staring into the darkness. He flicked on the light in her room, and she looked towards him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, standing by her bed.

She gave him a small smile. "Just peachy." After a short pause, she continued, "You know, they asked me what happened. They're going to start asking more questions soon. Did you tell them my name was Elizabeth? The nurse thought I had amnesia when I didn't answer her."

"Yeah, your name is Elizabeth Taylor. I told them your mom was obsessed when they asked. I think the nurse is in love with me," he replied, smiling back at her.

"Isn't every girl?" She paused again and stared at a spot over his shoulder. "Can we go now? I don't want to be here any longer. I just- I wanna go home."

She looked down at her hands, but he could tell she was about to cry. He fought the urge to lean over the bed and instead began to unplug her IV.

"Take my coat. It'll go down past your gown."

She took the coat gratefully and limped towards him. Then she frowned. "What about you?"

He looked at her questioningly. "What about me?"

"The sun? I heard it's up and waiting to burn any stupid vampires to a crisp."

He smirked at her. "Well it's a good thing I'm not a stupid vampire."

She looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "The back entrance comes out into the parking lot, which is covered by two tons of concrete."

"Oh, then what are we waiting for?"

They walked to the car in silence, not wanting to be noticed by any of the doctors or nurses. When they got out in to the parking lot, Buffy commented, "Well, that's another hospital we can't go to."

"Doesn't matter. There are plenty of hospitals in LA."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Way to have confidence in my ability to stay out of hospitals."

Angelus raised one eyebrow as they reached his car and he unlocked the doors. "Who said I was thinking only of you? There's Faith, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, not to mention our resident idiot Xander and our little witches. You think very highly of yourself, don't you Buff?"

She scowled and snapped, "You would know."

He chuckled and started the engine. Angelus then climbed into the backseat and lay down, avoiding the glare of the windows. "You break my car and I'll kill you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry; nothing will happen to your precious car."

As she drove out of the parking lot, Buffy asked, "Hey, what did you tell them your name was?"

"Angel. Just Angel. I told her my mother was your mother's best friend."

Buffy's laugh echoed all the way home.

*******************

Buffy woke up in a sweat. _Who had been screaming?_

When Angelus entered her room ten seconds later, she knew it had been her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking towards her. For a second, his eyes looked yellow in the moonlight and she was once again back in that basement and Angelus was the one shoving the hook into her shoulder.

She backed away from him and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Angelus was looking at her in concern and his eyes were once again chocolate brown.

"I'm fine," she said with a tremor. "I just had a nightmare, is all."

"You were screaming," he said pointedly.

"I – I was in the basement again, I think. I don't really remember it," she said truthfully.

Angelus sat down at the end of her bed and took her hand in his. "You're making me want to be nice, Buff. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know what you must be feeling."

"How would you know?"

"Because I've done that. I've tortured slayers until they begged for death, and then I tortured them some more just for kicks. And I made them tell me everything they were feeling while I did it. I think I know."

Buffy quieted. Angelus didn't show any remorse. He said it so coldly as if it was just a fact. She shuddered, but then noticed his eyes. They were pained. She'd never seen that emotion in him. Maybe he did feel guilt after all.

"Will you stay with me? You know, stop me from screaming out in the middle of the night. Stop me from waking everyone up."

"Sure, Buff. Want me to stop you from doing anything else? Like brushing your teeth. Or putting on that sweet vanilla scented lotion."

"You think my vanilla lotion is sweet?" she asked with a smile when he lay down next to her. He stopped taking off his pants to look at her.

"Yes, as I find most vanilla scented and flavored things," he replied, resuming his undressing. When he reached his boxers Buffy stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know I sleep in the buff, Buff." He chuckled at his own joke. "Besides, I'm not going to molest you."

Buffy's eyes were unreadable. When the bed shifted again, he braced himself for her next protest but was pleasantly surprised when her lips covered his own.

"Maybe I want you to," she said when she pulled away from him for air.

She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her critically. "Buffy, I think those drugs are getting to you. Go back to sleep."

She pouted and pressed against him harder. "I didn't take any drugs and I'm not joking. I want you to."

He glared at the ceiling. God, how he wanted this. But he knew that he shouldn't do it. It was funny, how a monster like him wasn't burned alive whenever he even looked at Buffy. She was pure and sweet and young and he was…not.

He pressed his lips to her own and opened her up to him. She moaned against his lip as his hands brushed her broken ribs. He circled his hands around them before settling them on her hips. After a moment, she began to move against him and he was instantly hard. Growling, he held her tighter against him with one hand while cupping one breast with the other. She moaned again when his hand brushed her nipple and he moved his hand from her hip long enough to remove her shirt.

"I-" she began, but her words were lost when his mouth covered her nipple. She cried out and entangled her hands in his hair.

"God, so good. So good," she chanted, grinding herself against his erection. He nibbled on her breast, and then he released it and went to work on the other. By the time he was moving his hands down to her panties, she was grinding against him and letting out unintelligible moans. He moved her panties to the side and slid his fingers against her wet mound.

"You like that, baby?" he asked against her breast and looked up to see her nod furiously. Satisfied, he slid his fingers further into her, scissoring them in and out. When he had three fingers inside of her, he decided that she was ready. Looking up at her, he questioned her with his eyes. She nodded at him, her eyes glazed and her cheeks tinged a bright pink.

"You sure?" he asked again, hoping that her answer was 'yes'.

"I'm sure," she said, her voice hoarse.

Lifting her up gently, he pulled down his boxers and kicked them off his ankles. Sliding her down again, he lined his cock up with her entrance. He pushed into her as gently as he could. When he reached her hymen, he pulled back before slamming into her. She moaned into his shoulder and he stilled inside her. When she began to rock against him and pull at his shoulders, he lifted her and slid her back down on him, setting up a none-too-gentle rhythm.

"Oh god, Angel!" she cried against his shoulder as she tightened around him in orgasm. He dug his teeth into her shoulder, feeling his demon trying to break free. God, he wanted to sink her teeth into her throat and feast on her. But he resisted, only allowing himself to bruise the soft skin around her throat as he came.

Angelus rocked Buffy against him and then opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her hair was mussed. Her skin was reddened and sweat dripped off of her. She'd never looked more beautiful.

When she opened her eyes, he was still looking at her. She blushed and gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm okay. No, I'm more than okay. I'm…great," she replied, leaning down to kiss him again.

Angelus slid Buffy off of him laid her down on the bed. When her brow wrinkled, he soothed her worries with a kiss.

"That was nice, Buff. No, more than nice. That was…great," he said mockingly. He smirked at her and she punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, it was great. It wasn't really what I'd expected though," she said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"No, what did you expect?" he queried, lying down next to her. He brushed his fingers through her hair again. He loved her hair.

"Well, I expected my first time to be with a handsome, wonderful man that loved me," she answered. She looked over at him.

"At least I got one of the three," she said, curling into his arm and drifting off to sleep.

He stared down at her, realizing that she got two of the three without even knowing it.


	2. Author's Note - Sequel

There is a sort of sequel to this up called "The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Women". Check my profile for the fic and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and enjoyed this fic despite my failure to continue it in a proper way.


End file.
